It is well-known in the art to use a stationary support for holding a canvas in an upright position while an artist is painting or drawing on it. The artist's equipment has typically consisted of such a stationary support or easel for the canvas, a separate chair or stool for himself to sit on, and a separate tray or table for holding his paints, brushes, and other painting materials. For many purposes, however, this arrangement is highly unsatisfactory. If the artist desires to inspect the canvas from a different angle, he must either move the easel or move his chair. Repeated many times during the course of completing his painting, this seemingly simple operation can become tiring and frustrating. Should the artist decide to reposition himself to obtain a different perspective on his subject or should the artist decide to reposition the canvas to obtain better lighting, this entails moving the easel, his chair, and the paint tray. During such operations, there is always the possibility that the canvas may fall or the paints and brushes may spill. Again these seemingly simple readjustments can become frustrating when compounded time and again in the course of completing a painting. Although the prior art recognizes many types of adjustable supports, including some artist's easels -- for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,512,745; 3,497,882; 3,370,821; 2,514,068; 438,856; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 193,665 -- not one of these patents even recognizes the particular problem addressed by this invention, that of providing increased mobility for the artist and his canvas.